


a diamond in the rough

by jen176



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Hypnotism, M/M, Makeover, Mental Coercion, Mental Transformation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Past Child Abuse, Past Prostitution, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery, Total Power Exchange, erotic humiliation (if aladdin realized what happened), minor misogyny, not just brainwashing, straight to gay, taught misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen176/pseuds/jen176
Summary: how things could have gone differently if Jafar decided to give Aladdin a completely different reward.





	a diamond in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'ed. based off of a prompt from disney_kink. be gentle and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> 6.28.19. random edited when I feel like it. one of the many joys of the internet.

The sands disappeared from Aladdin’s skin, as the indifferent hands of the palace eunuchs lathered soap on to him.

The tensions in Aladdin’s body disappeared under the same eunuchs’ hands, as they rubbed and lathered the scented oils on to his body.

The second doubts at the front of Aladdin’s mind melted under the same hands, washing and perfuming his hair. Not paying any mind to the whispers, among the eunuchs, of someone wanting to “groom him personally”.

Relaxed, laying in the bath waters, Aladdin felt as if he was nothing more than like clay. He had never felt anything like this. He just wished he knew where Abu was.

The familiar old man, who had tasked Aladdin with retrieving that piece of junk lamp, entered the baths, with a golden, cobra-headed staff in one hand and a vial of a white substance in the other. He wasn’t as old as his disguise let on, thin and serpentine in a silk robe. It was the sultan’s royal vizier.

“Why did you need to disguise yourself?”

“After your encounter with the princess and palace guards...” he began as he uncorked the vial, pouring the substance onto the heated rocks that created the steams in the baths. “I felt you may have been apprehensive in meeting any more royalty.” Pink steam began to rise from the white substance on the rocks, producing an enticing musky smell in the air.

Aladdin pulled himself up on the edge of the massive bath. He noticed a tray with a razor, oils, ointments, and creams, set near him. “I still don’t understand what exactly this “eternal reward” you keep telling me about is.” The smell from the rocks was making Aladdin light headed. His cock began to twitch with curiosity. Any unease he should have felt, was overpowered by how relaxed he felt, the smell of sandalwood, mint, and smoked wood.

“This is just the first part of your reward, and much more to come” he responded to Aladdin, but his attention was on his snake-headed staff. “I was greatly impressed with you on our little adventure and finding me the lamp.”

“Why did you want that piece of junk anyway?”

“It will come into use in due time,” the vizier’s eyes ran over Aladdin’s form. “As will you.”

“Whad ya mean…” Aladdin’s words slurred, as he breathed in more of the steamy air.

“The reward is mainly a “position” I wish to give you,” he was suddenly closer to Aladdin. His robe loosely open.

“What kinda position is it? I don no if i can do whav you want me to do,” Aladdin tried to crack a smile and faded as he heat was getting to him, or so he thought. Suddenly, the eyes of the snake staff were glowing, and starring right at him. "Whah abou impress'n the princesss?"

“Impressing the the princess will no long be of priority for you, as I believe you will come to understand the position I am giving you,” the eyes of the staff began to spiral into Aladdin’s. “...Very well. But it seems there is much for you to learn about my 'position' that I personally shall prepare you for”

“...Prepare me…” Aladdin repeated, his eyes reflecting the scarlet spirals. His mind was carried off in the sweet-smelling steam and the dazzling spirals that subtly assaulted him.

Jafar removed his robe, taking a place closely next to Aladdin in the baths, Jafar, himself, aroused, having a new control over the streetrat. He notes the boy’s aroused cock in the waters, the aphrodisiacs laced in the steam fulfilling their design on the boy. “Unlike the lamp, your purpose clear, as my diamond in the rough.” Placing his large, spider-like hand around the base of Aladdin’s cock, giving its length a swift stroke, bringing it out of the water. His thumb circling the tip and slit. It produced a bead of precum in response, giving off a diamond-like quality to it. Jafar noted the pubic hair of the boy, not in the full bloom of manhood, but in the twilight of graceless of adolescence. The boy's hair would be not aesthetically needed for what would become for his Diamond's new identity.

 

“...your diamond…” Aladdin repeated listlessly.

“Yes,” an image of what Jafar planned to gift the boy with emerged. The sultan's blue diamond studded into the head of his Diamond's cock. But that would be later, now he his Diamond was in much need of grooming and training for the new stage of his existence. “And you, my Diamond, shall shine, but first you are in need of some 'polishing' to be in perfect form.” Jafar grabbed a container of shaving cream. "Which, I shall help you with."

“Stand up,” he demanded softly, with the boy obeying. The modest growth of pubic hair hung just above the boy’s cock. Jafar’s mesmerism and seduction tonic could only do so much, but they were just foundations for Jafar to control and make the boy his. While control over the sultan took years in brief windows of time and subterfuge for his influence to take hold in the palace, Jafar had all night and the days ahead to forge the boy into his Diamond.

Jafar had guessed that the boy had a strong will, on his own, to resist any mesmerism, it was a boon that the boy was exhausted from the trial in the Cave, allowing his resolve to weaken after a number of elements Jafar calculated into action. By removing and destroying his boy's clothes (and shooing away the monkey) he was set off balance, with no familiarity to anchor him in his new surroundings; the eunuchs bathing him gave the boy an alien luxury that he would want to receive again in the future; Jafar's tonic, once exposed to it, lowered the boy's inhibitions through the bath steam he breathed in, and laced with scents to fill the boy's mind with desire. Jafar noted that to keep his Diamond from regaining any resistance, he would need to put the boy through his position training with intensity and have his Diamond believe he was happier now than his previous life, to exchange futureless and destitute freedom for a golden collar Jafar was putting around him. Such pleasurable commands Jafar would instruct him in, would no doubt be much more comfortable than the boy's previous life as a street rat. “Polishing” would allow Jafar to create an intimate dominance over his Diamond and allowing a hold over the boy in his most vulnerable state. Jafar also preferred those he fucked had to remain hairless betwixt their legs, and his Diamond would remain preserved in the last stage before manhood, at his most desirable.

“Spread your legs.” His Diamond must have been familiar with this command, as the boy complied. Knowing what street rats did to survive, it gave Jafar confidence that his Diamond would not need much tutoring in the ways of pleasure. More likely refining what skills he learned in back alleys, into tools to serve his Master's desires. Instead, the boy would learn under Jafar, how to become a pawn for Jafar's use in the politics at court. Scooping the cream, Jafar slathered it on to the boy’s skin: the amber orbs below his cock, his perineum, and in the crevices of the boy’s asscheeks and ring between them. Fondling all these parts as he did. “You’re familiar with the touches of experienced men, I see.” 

“...familiar…” the boy seemed to confirm, repeating the one word he could remember as his senses were barraged. His eyes half-lidded, failing to rebuke Jafar's advances from going further.

"And you shall only know my touch from now on," Jafar smirked, taking the small razor from the tray, and with deft elegance, began to remove the unwanted hair from the boy, like he was removing the skin from fruit. And what fruits Jafar would have from his Diamond. 

"...only... your touch..." He failed to register the razor touching his most sensitive parts.

Every hair he removed, Jafar would fondle his Diamond, making the boy understand he would receive more pleasure in the new form Jafar molded him into. That of a Diamond for Jafar to use however he pleased.

Finished removing the accessible hair from the boy, Jafar took an ointment to remove the hair between his Diamond’s ass and ring. “You have no need to fear that I will abandon you at the sight of a stray hair,” Jafar whispered to him, his damp hand moving between the boy’s cheeks and inserting two and then three of his fingers into the hole. Massaging it to become wider. "All diamonds need to be cleaned and polished now and again. Which is why I shall take care to remove that stray hair on your cock, to keep you smooth as you must always be for me."

A crimson blush crept onto the boy’s face, releasing a moan of pleasure. Red would look fetching on his Diamond. “...must...for you...” the boy repeated what he could, forming a weak smile, under Jafar's ministrations, his skin pleasurably sensitized by its new exposure, and believing Jafar’s promise. It would just mean more “polishing”, which would allow Jafar more dominance over the boy, and his Diamond would come to depend on him and receptive of what he had to gain being dependent to Jafar's whims and devices.

Standing behind his Diamond, lathering the newly bare skin with poppy-scented oil, along with the boy’s hole. All that was left was a patch of cream-covered hair just above the boy’s cock, that stood fully erected in its new dusky peach hued glow. Jafar’s height allowed him to stand right behind his Diamond, towering over him, whispering suggestions into his ears as Jafar's arms came around his Diamond’s body to shave off the remaining hair, and with it any sense of resistance that may linger with the boy. 

“You think that your father would teach you proper cleanliness,” Jafar whispered, knowing the odds of the most likely answer. “But we can amend that. I shall teach you much more than maintaining your new desirable form. I shall be your father...and friend...and lover...and teacher… protector...and most importantly, your master.”

Finishing, Jafar began to fondle and stroke his Diamond’s cock, pulling the boy's foreskin back. Lathering the boy's member with the poppy scented oil, ensuring his Diamond would only gain arousal by Jafar's touch alone.

“...be my father...teacher...my master,” his Diamond cemented his obedience to Jafar. His cock hard, ready to erupt.

“Ah. Ah. You have no need to release yourself just yet,” Jafar pinching his Diamond’s cock's tip firmly between his thumb and forefinger, before robbing himself and collecting his staff. “We shall adjourn to my chambers, where I shall tutor you for your new position and allow you a more fulfilling release.”

“Yes, Master,” the boy’s eyes completely dull, not even questioning his lack of clothes as Jafar led him through the halls of his quarters.

“You've learned to address me by my station, what an apt pupil, my Diamond. And I shall ensure you learn of more the pleasures that come with the "position" I am rewarding you. Far beyond what you were formally used to.” He pinched one of his Diamond's nipples.

His Master promises echoed in Aladdin's now cleared mind. His mind was clear, without any thoughts, concerns, or fears. His Master was kind this way, gently taking away troublesome worries and doubts from his mind, and replacing them with new and simple thoughts of how to serve at his Master's pleasure, to learn from his Master, to be an extension of his Master, to carry out his Master's desires and wishes, and how Aladdin would receive greater pleasure for doing so. These thoughts quickly became more welcomed and solid for him the further they walked.

As he walked, Aladdin felt as if his body moved without him. It felt relaxing and liberating, no longer tied to its weight, let his body obey and move to his Master's will as they made their way to the chambers. His cock bobbed and bounced against his navel, hard and stiff. His Master desired him hard. His body belonged to his Master as he guided him to the chambers. Nothing but trust for his Master became his core. His Master would care for him, giving and teaching him pleasures the boy never felt before. The feeling of pleasure that his body now belonged to his Master. The idea of himself as Aladdin becoming a weaker and sillier idea. He was his Master's Diamond, his Master teaching him that he was something more wonderful and exciting to be than a streetrat.

Arriving at his Master's chambers of crimson and shadow, the boy found himself perched on a floor pillow, without his remembering, but that didn't matter to think those silly thoughts what his Master did with his body now, for his Master was teaching him more new thoughts. His Master took from a box a gold piece of jewelry, bringing it closer to him to see it was a small, golden, metal serpent. Its ruby eyes glowed into his, allowing him to see his own reflection in its eyes, and looking further to see its reflection in his reflection, to find more reflections for him to search for. His Master's gift to him, another reward and reason to become his Diamond.

It pleased Jafar how quickly his Diamond and the Serpent of Desire connected. The bangle would allow Jafar to fill his Diamond with Jafar's own desires and allow Jafar to calculate and control new desires for his Diamond so that the boy need not want to wonder or rebel from Jafar's arrangement and personal care for his Diamond.

Jafar brought the bangle to the base of his Diamond's cock. "With this, you will need not to be bothered with the attentions of a flighty princess, or any woman from now on, as my gift will see to," he stated to the boy, whose eyes were half-lidded. The golden serpent came to life, wrapping its tail around the boy's balls, coiling itself around the base of his cock, and climbing in a spiral up his length, before the serpent's head rested at the base of his cock's head. The bangles eyes then glowed, making the boy into Jafar's Diamond, on every level of the boy's being. "From now on, you will not find pleasure in the affections of the opposite gender, my Diamond."

What his Master said was true. The princess and many of the women he encountered had been flighty, bothersome, tiring, and confusing. Their attentions toward him inspired little physically, especially in the ways he was now learning from his Master. Was this thought really something he knew about women before meeting his Master or was it a new thought his Master gave him, put alongside with many of the other new thoughts his Master provided. Rooting themselves, connectively, these new thoughts his Master planted felt like they were always there. His Master's wisdom was right, the attentions and affections of womankind now were rotted vines to the boy, giving him little of value now. His Master's attentions and affections felt right. His Master was giving him so much and was now the only thing the boy knew he only needed, as his Master was now teaching him, he pinched the boy's nipples and stretching the boy's hole further with his other hand. 

What then followed was a painful and familiar, his Master putting his cock in the boy's hole, creating inward stretch at the base of the boy's spine. Filling an ignored part of the boy's body. Something a familiar boy, that was not him, named Aladdin, experienced. A window of time where he was taken in by a brothel. A brothel that fed him, clothed him, taught him to dance and sing. Middle age men and merchants would frequent, watch the boys dance, and take one they liked into a private room, using them. They weren't memories any child would want, but it was safer than the same thing in streets. And that window of time ended for the boy, not him, Aladdin, when stray dark hairs were found on his cock and they threw him into the streets.

The way his Master filled him now, it was not like how patrons made filling him a daily exercise. His Master's cock filling him, teaching him pleasure, making the boy feel complete. "This how you were meant to be, my Diamond," his Master whispered, now carrying the boy with rhythms he had never known. His Master would keep him complete, the boy thought as the bangle around his cock was stroking him to his Master's rhythms. He imagined his father, one day finding him in that brothel and taking him away from it. It never happened. The boy moved with the rhythms of his Master. "You need no father, my Diamond. I shall be a greater father in ways I shall teach and care for you." His Master was right, he was all the boy only needed. The boy felt a white flower building at the base of his spine, as he became in synch with his Master's rhythm. "You don't need to become a man, you will stay a beautiful boy as my Diamond. You will shine the brightest when you help me make my ambitions reality. That is what you desire most of all, what I need you to be, my Diamond in the Rough." The white flower burst from the tip of the boy's cock. Waves of pleasure coursing through his body with every heartbeat. Who was this boy, Aladdin, a streetrat? That was not him. He was his Master's Diamond in the Rough.

This one thought crystalized his mind, as the streetrat was now truly his Diamond. A true testament of my powers, Jafar thought as his completely entranced Diamond's body hummed with pleasure, what he was to become more familiar and used to with under Jafar's direction and guidance. "Rest now, my Diamond. You shall learn more of your role of helping me in belonging to me ." His Diamond quickly fell into a slumber, his limbs laid out amongst the pillows, his skin sweating and soft as a young child, and at the mercies of his Master's instructions on his unconscious mind.

Jafar was glad Iago wasn't there to have a running commentary of everything that happened that evening. He would never let Jafar hear the end of it. 

Epilogue.

It was several weeks later, when the Sultan brought his court to session, chiding Jafar for what was an overreach of his position.

“...you shall bring the matter of prisoners to me before they are beheaded!”

“I assure you, your majesty. It won’t happen again,” Jafar glanced over at his Diamond, who observed with a blank detachment of the proceedings, dressed to Jafar’s desires. Finding amusement in his thoughts, Jafar found it was genuine irony, really. They believed they had executed the streetrat that his Diamond hid underneath. And now his Diamond stood amongst them in silken and jeweled finery, with the fools none the wiser.

His Diamond’s hair perfumed and bundled up into a red turban, defining his cheekbones and giving a sharper refined profile, his eyelids painted with smokey violet, sparkling date brown blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his lips glossed to make them enticingly larger; a golden bangled collar around his neck, along with golden serpent-themed jewels gracing his arms and bare feet that helped reinforced Jafar's post-hypnotic suggestions, along with thin gold chain from his collar that ran down his bare back into the folds of his ass, connecting to the serpent bangle wrapped around his cock, keeping it aroused; his Diamond was only clothed in a sheer, tightly-tied, silk red loincloth (with a knot that only Jafar knew how to untie, to leave his Diamond bare and shameless), with folds that drew attention to the forms of his Diamond's ass and cock; his skin had been oiled and treated, giving it the appearance that his Diamond's body had never known hardship and pain, smooth as any young princeing, with his nails as well, trimmed and buffed to shine with refined idlitry. Jafar's Diamond as not out of place as a courtesan.

“Father,” Jasmine finally noticing Jafar’s Diamond. “Who is this boy with Jafar?”

“Why Jasmine, this is Jafar’s nephew, Almas.”

 

“Yes,” Jafar placed his hands on his Diamond’s shoulders as if he was showing a prized treasure. “He has been left orphaned, with no other family, tragically. But he becoming is a true diamond in the rough here in the palace walls.”

“He is also just around your age Jasmine, and you’ll have a new friend,” the sultan encouraged.

There was something about Almas that was familiar. “Have you ever been to Agrabah's marketplace?”

 

“No,” Almas just replied without emotion. "It sounds like visiting it would be very dirty." But you will be always happy to receive a thorough cleaning, my Diamond, Jafar thought, gripping his Diamond's shoulder. He made eye contact with the princess, daring her to take what belonged to him, confident that she would fail. As now his Diamond had no desire for the princess's gender, as Jafar had intended.

"My most humble apologies, your highness. For my nephew's bluntness and overstepping my powers, in the matter of the innocent peasant boy." It was almost too entertaining.

“Well, Jasmine, you can certainly give Almas a tour of the marketplace, with a detail of the guards, of course. Now, getting back to the suitor business…” the sultan then turned found Jasmine exiting to the gardens. With the sultan trailing after her, Iago broke his silence.

“We have the lamp! I thought we had a plan!”

“We still do, but if we were to act now, too much suspicion will arise. Now with a new member to our plot,” he said, caressing the boy’s ear. “We now have the element of subtly.”

“How do we have the element of subtly, with your new fuckboy and the princess who is going to become queen!” Iago complained as Jafar made his way to the throne with Almas following.

“The princess still needs to find a husband to become queen," Jafar's Diamond stated listlessly.

"Yeah! Now she can't choose from any of the loser princes you paraded in front of her! Now her daddy will choose for her!"

"And I feel that it will be easier for her father to do so, by convincing him to raise our “Almas” to the station of a prince” Jafar stated, taking the throne, lifting his Diamond chin to look at him.

It took Iago a moment. “Then that would make Al here Sultan.”

“No, more like prince-consort. But should something happen to the princess when she becomes queen…” Jafar started.

“...then I shall name you my regent,” finished “Almas”. Just as Jafar had taught his Diamond.

“Correct, my Diamond. Giving me a stronger claim to the throne. It will take many preparations to do so my Diamond, but we enough time to do so.”

“You could just marry the princess,” Iago argued.

“Now where would the fun in that be? And I prefer my plan much more, with my Diamond learning more of how to help me,” Jafar answered, his hand moving under the boy's loincloth and giving a squeeze to his Diamond’s cock."You must admit the idea has merit."

“Yes. But I liked this guy better before you fucked him. So your then Sultan, then profit?"

"In a sense, yes," Jafar ran his thumb over his Diamond's bottom lip. "My Diamond shall be my heir, while I rule and "instruct" him in the ways of statecraft, I will tell my subjects that I intend to step down once he marries again. Many neighboring kingdoms and powerful merchants will send potential brides to entice him."

"It will be just like the parade of princes coming through here."

"Which is why I shall send for my sister, Nasira, to manage the women's quarters that shall need to reopened."

"Not her!"

"Who else would you have ruling over a flock of twittering princesses?" Jafar pushed his thumb into his Diamond's mouth.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for those girls. And they're not even here yet!"

Jafar began moving his thumb in his Diamond's mouth, leading him to pleasure it. "You won't after their fathers send gifts and powerful alliances in anticipation for a chance to have their daughter on the prince of Agrabah' cock."

"But he doesn't want them on his cock."

"As planned." Jafar removed his thumb from his Diamond's mouth, creating a brief thick cord of salvia from his Diamond's lip. "But his decision may take years, as he will only be able to marry, once I believe he ready to rule the kingdom." 

"And you planned this out in the last couple of days? Well, that does have merit then. But what about the lamp?" 

"We will only use the lamp once my Diamond is married to the princess here. In the meantime, we plan what the wishes will be by what is needed next."

"Must I marry her, Master?" he asked, blushing. And offering little resistance to Jafar's attentions in a public setting, like the Throne Room. Exactly how Jafar trained his Diamond to behave.

"It is merely one small chapter," Jafar guided his Diamond on to his lap, parting his legs, stroking his Diamond's cock, and pulling it from its red silk confines. "In my path to taking my place as sultan." He would stud the head of his Diamond's cock with the blue diamond a wedding present for a present for him, and Jafar's own devices."I will help teach you to find the pleasures in the marriage you shall enter. They will not be as pleasurable as what I have taught you, especially with how unpleasant I know you find the princess." Just as Jafar trained him.

The serpent bangle around his Diamond's cock glowing as it corrected Jafar's Diamond's desires, constricting tighter around his length. "As unpleasant as I find her, I will still marry her, as you desire me to. I will only marry her to help you become sultan," in his emotionless monotone that had become his new voice. "I will have more pleasure knowing I helped you. That is why I am your Diamond" 

"As you have learned so well, my Diamond in the Rough." Pinching the tip of his Diamond's now hard cock. "And you will continue to be when I am sultan. And in the next coming days, I will personally see you made into a prince, under my tutelage. A prince many maidens would desire, but shall not have, my Diamond"


End file.
